conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Suaes
Suaes /su'a.ɛs, sua.ɛs/, Unitikèn for "change"; officially the 'Special Administrative City Of Suaes; '''also known as Sues and Sento Dexousy is the largest and most populous city in the South-East. It is the commerical, financial and technological center of the South-East, and is home to over 1.3 billion people as of the year 181. It is the 5th most populous city in United Trowo, narrowly beating its regional capital city Cie-Uthado. It is mostly located south of the Ý-Ý Strait (with districts to the north), one of the most important shipping lanes in Trowo, and is surrounded by mountains on its west and south-west, making land space scarcer than most cities. Suaes was historically a fishing village of the Bhadirat tribe, which was then assimilated in the First Vishaal Kingdom. It became a part of the trading route that lead to the northern kingdoms and city-states, and slowly grew in importance as a ship port. The town soon became renowed for its shipwrights and navigators, which exploited the Ý-Ý strait to trade not only to the north but also to the eastern states along the Great Eastern Ocean. Suaes was incoporated into United Trowo as part of the global unification project. In modern times, it is known first and foremost for being a gateway to space, with multiple space stations and the orbital ring Guldian serving the city. Many come from all over Trowo to Suaes as a means of getting to other systems cheaply. 324 out of 712 space companies have the headquarters situated here, and research into propulsion technology is conducted in the special districts the on the northern portions of Suaes. Asteroid refining is also carried on the surface, whose raw materials are then shipped out, utilizing the city's well developed port infrastructure. It is well-known in Trowo as one of the Big 6, six of largest cities whose culture and economy define United Trowo. Etymology Suaes was intially known as ''Macha under the Bhadirat tribe, when it was a small fishing village, which translates to "fish". Under First Vishaal Kingdom where it was changed to a important ship port, it was called Partrivan, which meant "movement" or "change". Under the Year 0 Language Unification Act, it changed it named to Unitican, retaining its original meaning, becoming Suaes. History Bhadirat Era First Vishaal Kingdom Era Second Vishaal Kingdom Era Mahajandas Empire Era Republic of Upanidan Era United Trowo Era Climate and Geography Suaes is located a mere 1° south of the equator; seasons do not exert themselves here. Suaes is classified as a Tropical climate, with very little variation in its temperature throughout a day and throughout the year. It is however, comparatively dry, being located inland surrounded by vast continents to the north and south, with only the Ý-Ý strait acting as a source of water. It has wet and dry seasons based on the moonson, with the south-west moonson bringing drier winds, and the north-east monsoons bringing heavy rains. The diurnal temperature usually ranges from 23°C to 33°C. The highest and lowest temperatures recording in Suaes were 37.2°C and 17°C respectively. Suaes sits on a ground of rainforest soil, which is relatively nutrient poor, causing early settlers to use slash-and-burn methods to enrich the ground. Rapid clearing of the rainforest in the early years caused massive erosion which may be visible on certain mountainsides. Karst landscapes exists due south, featuring many limestone caves and dolines. On rare occasions sinkholes have been known to form on the outskirts of Suaes. The Malai mountain range marks the western border, but they are relatively old and the erosive nature of the tropical climate means that they do not reach very high. Nonetheless, they do prevent any meaningful development towards the west. The Ý-Ý strait is actually a rift valley opened by the diverging tectonic plates. Seawater then rushed in to fill it in. Evaporation is very high is this region, and almost all the water in the strait is saltier than average seawater. Nonetheless, many species of salt-tolerant fish live in the strait, which provided a source of nutrition for the early settlers. When it does rain in Suaes during the wet season, the salinity of the Ý-Ý strait changes dramatically, and many saltwater species may swim eastward to avoid the freshwater deluge. Demographics Economy Suaes's economy is heavily diversified, with refining, transportation, research, tourism and the service sector playing the largest roles. The Gross Domestic Product of Suaes was over 203 trillion Standard Credits in the year 181, growing at a rate of 3.5%. The size of the city necessitates that retail and services constituited the largest sector in the economy. The second largest sector was refining, with many space mining companies such as Dexyl and Fýrelenthe choosing Suaes as their terrestial processing center. Many specialized techniques and machinery have been developed only at Suaes; this combined with its proximity to high population centers and ease of transport due to efficient sea, air and space ports makes Suaes the prime choice for asteroid refining. Precious metals such as platinum, gold and silver are produced in large quantities, as are platinum group metals such as osmium, iridium and palladium. Its third largest industry is transportation and port services. Suaes is serviced by the most number of space stations due to its close proximity to the equator, and the largest megastructure in United Trowo, the orbital ring Guldian. Over 100 elevators connect the city to Guldian, the highest number by far out of all the cities it serves. Transport fees while competitive in comparision to neighbouring cities, make up by their massive thoroughput- over 10 million people pass through Suaes Terminus (Stop 1) everyday. Suaes Niti Port is also an important stop in the global shipping route, with over 32 billion gross tons of cargo serviced in the year 180. Ships dock here not only for refuelling, but also for rest and repairs. Cityscape Suaes is famous for its extremely tall and futuristic skyscrapers located along the two shores of the Ý-Ý strait. The disposition of the city, combined with its vast population means that Suaes contains the 2nd most number of buildings over 1000m, excluding Alto Risé. Transportation Suaes is well serviced by a network of highways through the cities. 14 bridges bridge the Ý-Ý Strait, the most notable and longest being Andhabeel Suspension Bridge spanning over 12 km long. Suaes has also 67 metro lines throughout the city and 5 maglev lines connecting it to cities in the north and south. As previously mentioned, Suaes Niti Port is one of the busiest and most important stop in Trowo's numerous shipping routes. Being located in Suaes also means easy access for cargo come down from and going up to Guldian. Culture Category:United Trowo Category:Trowo Category:Settlements